Caustic
by Laylinka
Summary: An obsessed Nick takes Melanie off on their Vegas marriage mission.  What happens when he gets tired of her screeching, insincerity and scheming ways.


Started: November 2008

Finished: October 2011

I feel like I'm not writing a Mary Sue for a change. I must warn you, I seriously have it out for Melanie Layton. In this story Melanie really does get hurt and by none other then Nick. My sweet, handsome nerd who I've effortlessly turned into a colossal monster. (Blows him a kiss.)

Hello. My name is Nick. I'm 25 years old and I live alone. I see myself as an extremely loyal and protective person. This is the story of Melanie, my former love. I was so blind. I don't think I've ever been so blind in my entire life. I couldn't have been more blind if you'd have thrown shit in my eyes.

I'll start here because It's a good place to start. It's when Melanie found the stationary and recognized it that it is the same stationary the tormenting notes where written on. I come in and notice the pieces of paper in her hand that's she fumbling with trying to hide them. I can tell there's some thing wrong. She puts the papers behind her back. I ask her "What wrong?"

She whispers, "Nothing." I went over to her and put my long arms around her waist and she tries to squirm out of my grasp. "What's wrong?" I ask again. She looks up at me, into my eyes, and there it was. That same helpless look she would get when she would tell me about the notes and the strange phone calls. Realizing what I am, she pulls away from me even harder now.

"I thought you where my friend. Someone who believed in me, who trusted me."

I tell her "I am your friend."

On the brink of crying she went on: "I confided in you, I moved in with you. And it was you…all along. I let go of her. "Why…why would you do this?"

I answered her firmly with, "I had my reasons."

"What were they?" She questioned.

I told her, "I care about you Melanie, I always have, from the first time that we met, I've felt this connection."

"Connection? I poured my heart out to you. I told you everything. And you acted all concerned-"

"Melanie, I was trying to-" I begin.

"I know what you where trying to do," she says.

"You know what?" I ask her.

"It's because you think that you're in love with me."

"What?" I ask fiending surprise.

"So is that what you were trying to do, you were trying to scare me into loving you too?"

She looked into my face again. The face of her admirer, her friend, her stalker.

"You've got this all wrong."

"No." She started to cry. "You're trying to scare me so you have some kind of power over me."

"That's not the reason at all. I did it to protect you."

"How? Every night I would wake up gasping for breath I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep."

" I wanted to take care of you I wanted to make you feel safe."

"Safe from what, what do you mean?"

"What I wrote in that note is true, I did see what happened, I was there." A look of shock covered her features. It was a lie but it was the only way to keep her. Keep her with me and keep her quiet. To protect her. Or so I said. Really just the first two.

"Did…did you…? "I easily read her mind. I'm not going to tell her that I'm a murder. She looked at me with her eyes wide and full of fear waiting to hear if she was responsible or if I had indeed taken a life.

"No Melanie, you did." The look on her face was priceless, if I had been a sadist, I probably would've swooned. I hadn't anticipated this. This was not part of the plan. It was never my intent to make her believe she had done it. But it came to be necessary at the moment.

She backed away and said, "I did kill that bastard. That low life dirt eating bastard made me kill him." She began to shake tremendously. She shows no remorse that he's dead only shock that she actually did it. "I don't remember…" She turned away. "I don't want to go to prison. I hated him. He made me do it. God damn him. I know I should turn myself in but I don't want to. She looked up into my face, and helplessly said, "I don't want to go to prison."

"I know." I said and held her then pulled her away from me and stated: "I know you killed him in self defense but the police aren't going to believe that. Unfortunately, everyone knew how you felt about him."

"I know," she said. I bring her closer, put my lips to her ear and say:

"Pack your bags. Come away with me. Melanie, I want to protect you. Trust me."

She turns to look at me and whispers, "OK." and runs off to get packed. I've convinced her that running away with me will keep her safe.

I take her to a motel to hide out. I tell her; "I think we should get married We'll fly to Vegas tomorrow and get married."

"Married?"

"That way, if they ever found out we couldn't testify against each other."

"I, I just umm-" she stalls. How I hate it when she lies.

"Look, look, look, I know that it's a lot to take right now and I know you're exhausted so why don't you get ready for bed, take a hot bath if you want to. And I'm going to get online and get our tickets for tomorrow. And then I'm going to go get us something to relax." I take her in my arms and pet her head. "I'm going to take care of everything from now on. You'll never have to worry."

"I think you should take a hot bath and get ready for bed, ok? I will make us some drinks," I tell her.

"No thank you, I don't want one."

"Aww come on. It's a special occasion. After all, we are getting married," I say to her as I crush the ice. "To my wife." I say as I hand her a glass. She looks up at me suddenly with a distressed look on her face. I sit down next to her. "What's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost." She only shook her head and looked down. "What is it? What's wrong?" I ask because I care so much about her. I used to care so much about her.

"Nothing, I mean everything."

"Hey, I know." I said to her as I rub her back. "It's been a really tense day which is why you need something to relax." I said handing her a drink.

"I really don't want it," she resists. "I'm sorry. This is just um, this is going a little too fast, maybe we should just go back home." She tries to get up but I pull her back down again.

"Melanie, we've come this far, we're not going back."

"We'll stay here tonight. We'll fly to Vegas in the morning. Tomorrow we get married. And that, as they say, is that."

I finished my second drink and Melanie rose from the couch. "Actually I don't feel really good at all." Again with the lies and the insincerity.

"What are you going to be sick?"

"No, I'm dizzy. I'm just going to go for a little walk."

I hopped up from the couch quickly. As she opened the door, I shut it swiftly. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." I told her. She hesitated on turning around but when she did I saw a look of fear and apprehension and I wondered if it was the situation at hand or if it was from me in particular. I lock and chain the door then turn to her. "Melanie, think, it's been long enough that they might know where gone. Your face could be on the news the cops could be looking for us."

"You're right you should go move the car, what if they see your license plate?" I shake my head now, glad I didn't fall for that one. I can tell a phony line of concern anywhere, thanks to who I've dated. It worries me. "It's already been done. I put the car in the garage when I went out for the vodka." I put my hand on her shoulder and backed her up into the couch and told her, "And you, have to get used to the idea that you don't have to worry and that I, will do the thinking for the both of us."

"Ok. I'm sorry I just a basket case," she apologized. She wasn't sorry at least not then.

I said, "No, don't be sorry I understand."

"I've been so scared and wired for so long-" she tried to explain.

"That is why you should have a drink," I told her.

"No, but I think I'll take you up on that bath." Oh sweet Jesus, I love to see that smile, but it's insincere…unfortunately. "Good, great. Go get ready for bed." I downed another drink. She got up and grabbed her purse. Oh her purse, her phone, I'm just too good at this.

"You need your purse to go take a bath?" Hopefully the knowing not too obvious on my face.

"Yeah, it has my hair brush and my make-up. I just wanna look nice." I nearly feel sorry for her, how cute she looked. If I was the fool that I used to be I would've fell for it. Honestly I do feel like I can trust her for the most part but now is a critical time, nothing can go wrong.

"You already do but ok." She smiled at me a magnetic smile, then turned to walk away. I grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey Melanie," I bit my lip and smiled. "Before you go, give me your phone." He face fell to utter seriousness.

"Why do you need my phone?"

"I want to check your messages to see if anyone's trying to get a hold of you. Then I'm going to disable it."

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of technology the police have, this things like a tracking device. I'll get you a new one in Vegas, It'll be a wedding present."

"But this one has all my phone numbers in it." She whined. It was almost cute. But nothing she does is cute anymore. It's all repugnant.

"We're starting a new life. Do you really think we'll be going back home?"

"We're not going back?" She asks sadly and she's really sad. At the time. I didn't like it. I saw her face fall at that and I felt sorry, truly sorry but this was the way it had to be. I'll make her happy, she'll remember Salem as if it were just a bad dream. "We'll find a new home, maybe France." I snatched her bag. "What do you got? You got your make up and your hairbrush what else do you need?"

"Nothing." she whispered with an unmistakable look of fear in her eyes.

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud. "I scared you didn't I? I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, it's fine."

"No it's not ok. I'm going to be your husband I'm supposed to make you happy and I will." I touched her face.

"Don't touch me," she said letting her real feelings slip.

"What did you say to me?" I ask her angrily.

"I'm sorry-"

"You can't talk to me like that. You cannot talk to me like that." I continue angrily.

"Nick I'm sorry I'm sorry. It's just been a horrible day and I feel ugly and dirty and it came out wrong."

"You're not ugly you're beautiful you're so beautiful." I said to her like the fool I was. "We've got to stick together. I have to take care of you."

I sat her down on the couch. She sat down next to me saying; "No one's going to find us tonight or tomorrow. And you are going to be in charge so you need to get some sleep."

"I need you is what I need." I say as I look over at her longingly.

"Oh yeah well we'll see but first let me fix you a drink."

"I love you Melanie." I tell her completely drunk off her as I was. "You do know that don't you?"

"Yeah Nick of course I do." Then I go in to gently kiss this exquisite beauty in front of me. Yeah I'm buzzing right now but it's not like I don't know what I'm doing. I know exactly what I'm doing.

"You're not scared of me now are you?" I ask her.

"No, not now Nick."

I see something off about her, but I'll fix that. I continue with giving her searing hot kisses down her neck. I stopped and asked: "Do you know what's wrong?"

No, what's what wrong?"

"I told you that we where getting married so I wouldn't have to testify against you but that's not it, that's not all of it. I love you Melanie. I wanna be married to you. I wanna spend the rest of my life making you happy." I was so pathetic.

"I don't know what to say."

"I know you don't love me yet, I know that , but you could in time. Don't you think?"

"Sure Nick. I think I'll take you up on that drink. I'll get you more ice, ok?" She gets up.

"I can do it." I tell her.

"Oh it's fine it's fine," she tells me.

When she sits back down I start kissing her soft full lips again and fondle her breast. I planted kisses down her neck and opened her shirt. I pulled her bra aside and my mouth had it's way with her nipples. I ran my hand down her side only to find the ice pick in her jeans and that is when the shit hit the fan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask her. Then she tries to stick me and I wrestle the pick away from her saying; "Why you deceitful back stabbing bitch. I've done nothing but treat you like the princess that no one told me you were. On the contrary they say you are a very mean, loud mouthed jealous bitch. And you try to stick me?"

She starts to blubber and cry but I don't listen to her. "Stop whining. You never listen you always screech. I can't stand it!" I yell. I put my hand over her mouth and continue, "Some said it nicely, that you had issues. I forgave it, everything! I saw who I wanted to see but not who you really are."

She twisted away from me and started screaming so I slap her. She still screams so I slap her again and tell her to shut the hell up already. Then she just curls up in a ball and sobs but that's not good enough for me. I want to look her in her cold, insincere, holier then thou big blue eyes. So I take a fistful of her hair and make her look at me. Her make up is smudged her face red from crying. A face that has no business looking as pretty as it does stares back at me.

"People tried to warn me. You wore your insincerity like a favorite shirt ever since I met you! Didn't you! That reminds me, when we first met, you were only interested in me because of my fuel source project that could make me a lot of money. You god damned gold digging fiendish whore!" I slapped her again knocking her down then threw her on the bed. I tore her clothes off.

I stroked her chest and kissed her roughly. "I wanted to love you but your so damned abrasive." I lick her tears. I'm going to have her one more time. I lick her lecherously and take the last bit of pleasure she'll ever give me. She starts screaming and I slap her. She keeps on screaming and I say; "Ok I've heard enough of that screeching to last me a life time." I take her shirt off the bed and viciously tie it around her mouth. I don't ever want to hear another word out of that mouth again and the thought of that feels like heaven.

"Salem's heard enough of your shrill whiny bellyaching that they'll still be hearing echoes of it 300 years from now." I laugh and continue pleasuring myself with her. When I'm finished I roll off of her. She doesn't move. I stare at the ceiling a while and say to her, "My life is much more peaceful when you don't talk." I put my face between her thighs and taste myself on her. It taste like vengeance.

I got up off her and found that ice pick. I wondered if you could behead someone with an ice pick and cut out their black heart…


End file.
